I Never Told You
by ILoveLoganHenderson469
Summary: It's a songfic about Colbie Caillat's I Never Told You. The guys leave and Logan's girlfriend is left behind. Rayn, my OC from my other story is in it, too. Please don't flame.  I need OC apps for JAMES AND CARLOS! Apps will be in Chap 2.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot I thought of while listening to this song. It may turn into a two-shot. Only if you like it though.**

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I missed Logan and his beautiful brown eyes.

_I miss those browns eyes, the way you kiss me at night, I miss they way we sleep._

Ever since the guys left, I had nothing at the Palm Woods; I only stayed because my best friend, Rayn lived here now. Of course I had her, but she wasn't my boyfriend, Logan. And I knew he wasn't coming back. Or maybe not coming back for a long time, all I know is they abandoned me, especially Logan. I picture us sleeping, his arms wrapped around me and we were both relaxed.

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe._

I'd loved him and he'd loved me. We were perfect together, one unit, breathing together.

_But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in._

I'd never told Logan how I actually felt about him. I never told him how depressed I'd be without him. Of course, I'd never thought about him leaving. We were always together and I didn't think he'd leave.

_And now, I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you and after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you. Without you._

I miss him. Everything. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, the way he looked at me and most of all, the way he loved me. Rayn doesn't believe that I still love him, he's been gone for so long and she thinks he actually wanted to leave. I knew otherwise, he begged Gustavo to let him stay. But he said no, they were going because of business.

_I see your brown eyes every time I close mine, you make it hard to see. Where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me. _

His eyes were amazing, I remembered them the most. The only thing he left was his memory. Rayn complained that I always hung out with him and nobody else. I told her I would try to hang out with them more and I did. I wasn't me anymore, I never spoke, if I did it was quiet and only a few words.

_But I never told you what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in._

One time, I tried to explain to him how much I loved him, but I got tongue tied and gave up. He urged me to tell him, but I'd told him I didn't know how to say it.

_And now, I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you and after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you. Without you._

Today was like any other day, crying and not speaking to anyone. I missed him so much, I just didn't know what to do without him. I never felt complete. _Oh well, _I thought to myself. _Maybe he'll come back. _And that's what I kept telling myself.

**Yes I know I changed blue to brown. Logan doesn't have blue eyes. I know I didn't use ALL the lyrics. Review and tell me if you want another chapter! (:**


	2. Phone Call

**Well, I decided even you guys didn't want another chapter (Haha.) I'm doing one anyways. Maybe even a story… Possibly. I don't know.**

**I need OCs for James and Carlos! Here's the application:**

**Full Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**BTR Guy:**

**Style:**

**Talents:**

**Other:**

**I don't know when I want them in so don't ask. I'll give you a week notice before I want them in.**

_My life is ruined, it has no purpose. _I never even got to text him anymore. Gustavo took their phones. No distractions. That's what he said.

"Hey," Rayn swiftly opened the door. I look up.

"Hey," I mumble.

"Hun, I know you miss him, but seriously, how long are you going to cry about this? It's been two damn years!" She was right. They left when we were fifteen. I'm seventeen now.

"But you don't get it!" I wailed, throwing the book I was reading on the floor. Rayn sighs, bends down and gingerly picks it up and sets it on the night stand.

"Yes, I do, I love Kendall. I get to text him. You get to text Logan." My eyes widen.

"What! No I don't! When did they get their phones back?"

"A few days ago, hasn't Logan texted you?" Fresh tears started sliding down my face.

"No!"

"Maybe he hasn't gotten his back. Nobody else texted me," Rayn sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"Maybe he forgot about me." My voice was thick with tears. She sits down and strokes my hair.

"No he didn't, he could be busy, or his phone might be dead. You never know." I sigh and stroke my phone, but I don't dare call or text him. If Gustavo did have it, he'd yell at me for calling.

"I haven't talked to him for two years, you don't get it! I love Logan more than you'll ever love Kendall, Rayn!" I storm out the door, even though it's my room. _Maybe he did forget about me and get a new girlfriend. _I tear up just thinking about that.

"Hey, Cheye, come here! James just called!" Rayn ran swiftly out my bedroom door.

"Hello?" I quickly answer, trying to no let my voice crack.

"Cheye, listen, I know Logan hasn't called you or anything. It's not his fault; Gustavo has been making him work his ass off. And it's only him, nobody else."

"Oh," I said, astonished by the fact that I even had contact with James.

"So do you forgive him? He wanted me to call you and tell you. And he says he loves you and as soon as we get the chance, we're coming back."

"Please," I beg. "Tell him I love him and my life is a wreck without him," Then I think about what I just said. I don't want to make him feel bad. "No, tell him I love him and I'm happy, but I miss him a lot."

"He's not going to believe me; he says he thinks you're probably dying without him. But don't worry; he cries every night about you."

**END of Chapter Two. Yes, I decided to make it a story:D **


	3. They're coming back?

**These are my lovely OCs! (: **

**Full Name: Anna Claire Reynolds**

Nicknames: Anna Bannana

Birthday: Febuary 13

Age: 15

Appereance: mocha skin, shoulder length black hair parted to the left, tall and fit, big brown eyes, her ears are both double pierced

Personality: she's very tomboyish and a bit of a cynic, she likes to joke around a lot though, she isn't impressed by how good a person looks but rather their substance, she's normally very comfortable around guys but is terribly awkward in romantic situations

Likes: dance, football, swimming, softball, capris, converse, cupcakes, pranks

Dislikes: romantic girly stuff, guys that think they're hot, short shorts

BTR Guy: James

Style: comfy sporty, unlike the rest of the girls at the Palm Woods she wouldn't die if somebody saw her in sweatpants or a jersey

Talents: dance, mainly hip hop and tap, football halfback, sprinting,

Other: She's black in case you didn't figure it out

**Full Name: Erika Kristyn Bennett**

Nicknames: Eri

Birthday: February 11

Age: 16

**Appearance: Erika has straight jet black hair that hangs just below her chest. However, she will usually wear her hair**** up. She also has dark brown eyes and a tan skintone. Erika is about 5"6' tall, and she has a very skinny body structure (which is weird because if you ask her what she can't live without, she will immediately say "food" without hesitation). Oh, and she rarely wears makeup. She will only wear some whenever she is trying to give a good impression. Like, for instance, if she is trying to get her crush to notice her.**

Personality: She can be very bubbly at times and is also very optimistic and cheerful no matter what situation is happening. Erika is also a kind and an intelligent person, meaning that she knows what she is doing and thinks about it carefully. Although, she will do the craziest and dangerous stunt, especially if she needs to clear her mind of some bad breakup and/or if she's in a very bad mood. For example, she will not care about whether she gets injured or not. All she really wants is to have a blast and feel the adrenaline rush in her body. Basically, in short terms, she is a determined and an out-going person who doesn't care what others think of her. Oh, and her family and friends mean much more than the entire universe to her, meaning that she'll do anything just to see a smile on their faces. And also, one thing's for sure: Erika is a hopeless romantic. She falls for guys easily, meaning that her heart also breaks easily when she finds out that the guy she liked does not have interest in her whatsoever. But in time, she will completely forget about it. Although, she always dream of what her Prince Charming will look and be like.

Likes: Almost everything, except for scary things and spicy food.

Dislikes: Snobs, posers/liars, and mean, cruel people.

BTR Guy: Carlos Garcia

Style: She's a casual, laid-back type of girl, meaning that she is absolutely fine with wearing a shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She's not into being a total "fashion model", but she is very picky when it comes to buying and picking out her outfits. So, basically, as long as it's cute and comfortable, she will wear it.

Talents: Well, she wants to become a famous singer and actress.

Other: She's is a Filipino, but is born and raised in America. She loves the following: purple, pandas, penguins, Glee, Smallville, 17 Again, Zac Efron, Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Nicole Anderson, David Archuleta, Ke$ha, Boys Like Girls, Katy Perry, Fall Out Boy, We the Kings, Austin Butler, Allstar Weekend, Nick Jonas (celeb. crush), Cameron Quiseng (celeb. crush), and so much more...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I missed you guys a lot, in case you didn't notice! **

"He does?" I smile.

"Yeah, I've got to go now," James says and quickly hangs up.

"So…?" Rayn says.

"He misses me!" I squeal.

"Yay!" she squeals.

"And when are they coming back?"

"James says whenever," my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Cheye," Carlos says.

"What's up?"

"We're coming back tomorrow!" he screams.

"OH MY GOD!" Rayn and I say in unison.

"Gotta go, bye," he says and hangs up.

**Yeah, I know pretty short, but I wanted an update pretty badly.**


	4. Doubts

**Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in forever, blah blah blah but anyway I am updating now so be happy.**

_Logan, coming back... tomorrow. This must be a dream. This can't be real. _"Cheye? Cheye! Cheyenne Nicole Fairchild!" Rayn snaps her fingers on my face.

"Huh?" I say, a bit dazed.

"You spaced out on me for a minute," Rayn says.

"Oh. So, what were we just doing?" I ask.

"The guys are coming back tomorrow!"

"Oh."

"Cheyenne, they have been gone forever and you have been crying and everything and all you have to say it "oh"? Cheyenne, hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, just... I bet Gustavo is just being a dick like always and then he is just going to make them stay. So I'm not holding my breath." I start fiddling with the zipper on my jacket.

"Don't be like that. Gustavo has some compassion, Cheyenne. I know he likes you a lot, you're probably his favorite out of everyone and I don't think he would hurt you that much."

"He look away Logan," I say, letting out a sigh.

"He had to do that, they needed to go on tours, train and all that other good stuff. Being here just distracted them. It was for there own good."

"Well it still hurt really bad, and besides, i bet Logan just met another girl. They are just saying he misses me to make me feek better. I mean come on Rayn, I'm not pretty. I'm scene... I'm not the kind of girl for Logan. He likes smart, pretty girls. Not freaks like me." I tug at a purple strand of my hair.

"Cheyenne Nicole Fairchild, he has been with you for three years now and you have always been scene. If he wanted you to change, don't you think he would've said something?"

"Logan is too nice. He wouldn't say anything."

"Cheyenne, just shut up okay? He loves you. Now go to bed, it's like 2 AM."

"Okay," I sigh, slowy walking into my room. "Goodnight, Rayn."

"Goodnight, Cheyenne," she calls back cheerfully. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. I almost instantly fell asleep.


End file.
